


You From Around Here?

by Sekundi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/pseuds/Sekundi
Summary: Ako's given Yukina the perfect line to say to Sayo that she promises will make Sayo fall head over heels in love with her, and there's no way Yukina isn't about to try it out. Even if results are mixed.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	You From Around Here?

“And you’re sure this will work?” Yukina murmured into her phone, not wanting Sayo, who was sitting in the next room, to overhear.

Ako, on the other line, had no such concerns. “Positive!” she practically yelled into Yukina’s ear. “Sayo-san will be  _ amazed,  _ trust me.”

“Very well,” Yukina replied, “I shall report back with the results soon.” She then promptly hung up, before Ako could get a word in. She was taking time out of her composition to carry out Ako’s request, after all, and she didn’t want to waste a single moment more than necessary.   
  
With that, Yukina put her phone into her pocket, and pushed open the door. Sayo was sitting in the corner, back perfectly straight as she read a music magazine, glasses perched on her nose. She looked just like the Sayo Yukina had come to know and, well, love. Hopefully she would be able to make that clear with Ako’s ‘guaranteed confession cheat’.

“Sayo.” she said shortly, and Sayo looked up, resting the magazine on her lap.   
  
“Yes, Yukina? Do you need help with your composition?”   
  
“Not particularly. It’s going quite well, although I’ll ask for your input soon.” Yukina took a step closer to Sayo, not breaking eye contact once. Sayo’s eyes had widened a little at Yukina’s increased proximity, and Yukina smirked a little inwardly as she realised this might already be working.

“I was just going to ask…” Yukina reached out and gently plucked the magazine out of Sayo’s hands, meeting no resistance as she put it to the side and took another step forward. She was almost towering over Sayo now, as much as she could with her five foot nothing of height.   
  
Sayo’s full attention was on her, hands rigid on her knees where the magazine had once been. Yukina knew the time was perfect. She cleared her throat, arched an eyebrow as best as she could (not very well), and asked:   
  
“Do you like bad boys?”

For a moment, Sayo looked so overwhelmed by Yukina’s whole… presence, she looked as if she was going to drink in the words just like Ako had said she would. But then her expression soon twisted into confusion. “I’m sorry, what?”   
  
Yukina sighed. This was not the ideal time for Sayo’s ears to fail her. She tried again. “Do you like bad boys?”   
  
Sayo seemed to have heard her properly that time, but her features didn’t relax one bit. In fact, she looked positively baffled. “...No?”

_ What? _ _   
_ _   
_ Yukina took a step back. And another. “I see. My apologies. You may get back to your magazine now.” And with that she exited the room, already thinking of how to tell Ako about how her prediction had been utterly wrong.

But just as she had almost returned to the studio room where she was working on their composition, she felt a tug at her sleeve. She turned around to see Sayo, now looking rather amused.   
  
“Yukina, what on earth was that?” Sayo said, a silly smile forming on her lips. Yukina couldn’t help but melt a little at the sight. Sayo might not have been swooning at her feet like Ako said she would when Yukina asked her that question, but Yukina was absolutely ready to count a laughing Sayo as a success. Even if she might be laughing at Yukina.

“A pickup line, of course. Ako told me it would be quite romantic.” Yukina replied. “Although you seem not to agree?”   
  
Sayo’s look of complete bemusement returned, before being followed by a very loud laugh. And another. Before she knew it, Sayo Hikawa was giggling helplessly in front of her, reaching for Yukina’s hand and interlacing it with her own.   
  
“Yukina, we’re-” Sayo gasped for ear, wiping a tear out of her eye, “we’re  _ married.”  _

“Yes.” Yukina said. “And?”   
  
“And,” Sayo continued, “you just used a pickup line on me! And you asked me if I like  _ bad boys!”  _   
  
“Ako said you would be very charmed.”

“I’m a lesbian, Yukina. We both are.” Sayo raised their hands, looking at both of their rings sparkling slightly under the lights of their home.  _ Their  _ home. “And the most ‘bad’ thing you’ve done is accidentally set fire to the kitchen a couple of times.”

“I have greatly improved since then.” Yukina replied, a little indignant. 

“You have,” Sayo said. “Teaching you to somewhat cook has been just one aspect of my life I’ve loved sharing with you. Because I love you, Yukina. You don’t need a pickup line to ‘woo’ me.”

“Does our marriage disqualify these pickup lines?”   
  
Sayo frowned in thought. “I suppose not. But you should probably ask Ako-san for some better ones. I believe she may have set you up.”   
  
Yukina thought back to their conversation on the phone - Ako’s boisterous voice and hardly restrained laughter. She hadn’t thought much of it, since Ako was generally like that, but she had quite the mischievous streak Yukina and Sayo had both been the victim of often.

“...Even halfway across the country, she finds ways to make us look like fools.” Yukina mused, with a long sigh.

“We were the ones who agreed to let her into Roselia all those years ago. You could say these are merely the consequences.”

“I suppose.” Yukina made a mental note to have a firm talk with Ako the next time she saw her. “So, I take it you don’t like bad boys?”

“I can’t say I do.” Sayo replied with a smile. “I love women called Yukina Minato much more.”

“That’s quite oddly specific,” Yukina said, although she couldn’t deny the words made her a little giddy. “Hold on, Sayo. Was that a pickup line?”   
  
Sayo blushed, looking as if she’d been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. “...Perhaps.”   
  
“How bold of you.” Yukina remarked, making Sayo flush deeper. She then reached out and took Sayo’s other hand in hers, tugging her towards the door of the mini studio they had spent about half the budget for their home on. “Well, I personally find that right now, I’d like women called Sayo Hikawa to help with the composition for my next song.”   
  
“Is that so?” Sayo said. “Then, as a woman named Sayo Hikawa, I must accept. It would be very rude not to.”   
  
“Very rude indeed,” Yukina remarked as she shut the door behind them, already tugging Sayo’s collar down for a kiss.

They didn’t get a lot of composition done that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing's been kinda tough recently, but my friend gave me this concept and I couldn't not write it. I think they might be a little OOC here, but I think years into their relationship and marriage yukisayo deserve to be goofy.


End file.
